starfirefandomcom-20200214-history
Terran Federation
Overview The Terran Federation was a political entity formed following from the discovery of the first warp point in the Sol System, until the formation of the Pan-Sentient Union. For centuries it was the leading economic and industrial power in the known galaxy, and was the predominant military force. Tha national anthem of the Terran Federation was "Suns of Spleandor". The Terran Federation is a fictional government in the Starfire science fiction strategy game and novel universe. It should not be confused with the Terran Federation of Robert A. Heinlein's Starship Troopers, although there are some notable similarities. The largest difference between the two is that the Starfire universe's Federation does not restrict voting rights to ex-military personnel, and is more of a standard democracy. The Terran Federation is the largest and wealthiest power in the Starfire universe (as of the end of the 4th Interstellar War, 2370, in David Weber's The Shiva Option), a fact that garners mixed admiration and resentment among the other galactic powers. The Federation fought several wars with the Khanate of Orion during the 23rd century, until the events of the 3rd Interstellar War forced them to ally against the genocidal Rigellian hordes. Since then, the Federation and Khanate have had a mostly friendly relationship, further solidified by the horrific experiences of the 4th Interstellar War in the late 24th century. History The Terran Federation superceded the Federated Government of Earth during the colonisation of the first interstellar colonies. The Federation went on to fight in ISW-1, ISW-2, ISW-3, ISW-4, before finally ending in a bloody civil war that cost millions of lives. It became a major component of the Pan-Sentient Union. Astrography By the time of the Civil War, there were four distinct astrographic groups within the Federation. The first of these were the Heart Worlds- multiethnic melting pots, the first worlds settled under the auspices of a government department in the years between the discovery of warp points and the outbreak of ISW-1. Then there were the Corporate Worlds, whose settlement and development at startegic locations along the warp chains were managed by private business, throughout ISW-2 and ISW-3. The Fringe worlds were those on the edge of the Federation, settled by ethnic or religious groups who saw their identity as threatened in the Heart or Corporate Worlds. Finally, there were the Rim Worlds, which were ethnic melting-pot planets settled by Navy contractors and their families during ISW-4. Politics and Government The legislature of the Federation was the Assembly, which was elected by the people of the Federation on a per-planet basis. This met in the Assembly Chamber (changed to Chamber of Worlds at some point prior to the Theban War). The head of stae was the President, who was directly elected via a Federation-wide popular vote. At first, the President was the head of government as well, however between the Theban War and ISW-4, this role was passed on to a Prime Minister who headed the dominant party in the Assembly. Known Presidents include Howard Anderson, Sakanami Hideyoshi and Alicia DeVries. Known PM's include Oskar Dieter. The Terran Federation, founded in the late 21st century, is a federal republic, originally consisting of the nations of Earth, then, as humanity spread throughout the galaxy, its colony worlds. The Federation has seen several waves of expansion, most of them coinciding with or happening in the aftermath of interstellar conflict. There are three major political/astrographical blocs within the Federation: the Heart Worlds, consisting of the oldest and richest planets, including Terra itself; the Corporate Worlds, strategically located systems dominated by major corporations and industrial combines; and the Fringe Worlds, the systems out in the frontier, which tend to be the last refuge for iconoclasts and peoples wishing to preserve their ethnic identities. Military Forces The Terran Federation operated two main armed forces during its existence: the space-going force - and the senior service - the Terran Federation Navy (TFN ), and the Terran Federation Marine Corps (TFMC) , which in addition to providing boarding detachments for TFN ships, also served as the primary ground and in-atmosphere combat force of the Federation. In addition to these two, each world of the Federation maintained a Peaceforce- a paramilitary police force, issued with second-line weapons and equipment to serve as a law-enforcement organisation and a limited home defence force. Category:Locations in the Terran Federation